Teacher's Pet
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: In the netherworld people who are teacher's pet are considered to be the most badass person there is. However, it could mean hell for a green skull. *Contains...Ahh you already know. Femdom*
1. Chapter 1

Disgaea 3: Absence of justice

Teacher's Pet

(As a first note, this is about a fan made character. If you don't like the idea then don't read. If you are a fan of my work, then do read! :D)

"Class dismissed!" The female voice rang out through the classroom. In the evil netherworld academy people who do well, such as go to class early, respect the rules and teachers, and pick up litter around the school are known as delinquents. According to Overlord Mao, They were the scum of the academy. But Wind, a young green Skull, didn't think he was scum at all. He thought he was a mix between a delinquent and, what one could call here, an Honor student.

Honor students always skip class, insult their teachers, and always borrow things and never give them back. Wind thought that that was the best kind of student here. He always wondered though, was there a word for people who are in between good and evil? Probably not.

"Wind! Can I see you up here for a second?" The young skull looked up at the teacher. She was a young looking red mage. However there was a twist. Instead of being nice and charming, she had an attitude and was always rude to other students. Some even say that she goes as far as to "beat" students.

"Yes Ms. Flame?" He asked as the only other 3 students in the class left. It seemed that He, Raspberyl, and her lackeys were the only ones to attend magic class today. "Raspberyl, I'll have to volunteer later. I'll meet up with you when I finish with Ms. Flame." Raspberyl smiled and flashed him a thumbs up. "Haha… ok Wind. See you later!" She said before stepping out of the classroom.

"Wind! I won't wait on your ass all day! Get up here now!" Ms. Flame commanded. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Wind said as he nervously walked up to her podium. He usually wasn't this nervous with the other teachers. However, this one seemed especially fright inducing. She always had the evil demeanor surrounding her. She also had a constant glare, and a bad attitude. They also say that she likes to enforce capital punishment on delinquents, especially men.

"Y-you wanted to see me ma'am?" He asked. She sneered and grabbed some papers off of her wooden post. "Look at these!" She rolled them up and threw them at him. He caught it and proceeded to unroll them.

"All of these are "A's"! Explain this to me!" She yelled at him. He jumped when her intimidating voice rose. He timidly and shakingly looked through the roll. She was correct though. All of them had red A's in every right corner on them. They also had "Horrible" or "Terrible" written on the middle of them. The only bad one he noticed was one C that was written on top. However this one had no comment on it by the teacher.

"What is wrong with you? I've already had to jump on Raspberyl about this! I do not want to deal with another one of you!" She shouted and banged her fist on her podium. Wind whimpered at the loud sound and replied, "I-I'm s-sorry m-ma'am… I k-kinda just g-go w-with the-." He never finished, because Ms. Flame stepped down and gave him a clear slap across his red cheeks.

"Ah! Wha-, What in the world was that for?" Wind whimpered as he stumbled back. For a mage not meant for physical abuse, she sure knew how hard to hit someone! "Shut your mouth! You pathetic excuse for a green skull!" She fussed at him. Wind sighed and touched his burning hot skin. He could smell a slight scent of burning invading his nostrils. He wasn't surprised, she was all meant for fire anyway. "I-I'm sorry…" He said trying to fight invading tears. The painful sensation increased slightly since he was made out of wind. Hence his name.

Ms. Flame sighed and kneeled down so that they were eye level. "Look don't you dare start crying. Just leave now and don't do your homework." She patted his shoulder and stood up. "Y-yes ma'am." He muttered and headed towards the door. "Hope to not see you tomorrow!" She snatched the papers away from him and walked towards the desk.

Wind walked out of the room with the tear flowing down his cheek. "I…I just wanna learn wind magic…was that so wrong?" He thought to himself. "Hey Wind. Are you ok? Have you been crying?" Wind turned towards Raspberyl. "You know Asuka, Kyoko and I are here for you." She reached up and hugged him. "Yea…I'm fine…Ms. Flame just fussed at me for a bit…and hit me as well." He told her with a sigh and hugged her back. Raspberyl pulled away and said, "Yea…She just came here last year. She really does hate delinquents. I mean I remember when she'd fuss at me constantly and hit me almost every day after school."

Wind arched an eyebrow and said, "Oh….well…here's something I've always wondered." He got Asuka's and Kyoko's attention. "Why does she wear a frilly dress instead of a maid like get up? I read that old mages wear bland suits and what not." Kyoko rubbed her chin before saying, "It's because she thinks she's young." Wind gasped and smirked. "Really? How old is she then?" Raspberyl thought for a second then said, "3526."

Wind's smirk turned into a smile, which turned into a small laugh. "Haha! She's an old bat!" The trio started laughing a bit, but it quickly dies down as a familiar figure walked up behind the young skull. "Wind…" Raspberyl whispered. "Wait! I'm not done! So she's crazy as well right? Hah! I'm only 1414 and still young as hell! And she thinks she's young? Haha!" Kyoko turned away from Wind as he continued to laugh.

"Wind…Ms. Flame…" Wind's laughing died down a bit. "I know! What a dumbass! I mean any idiot would know that Ms. Flame-." Wind got cut off with a familiar deep feminine voice. "Any idiot would know that Ms. Flame…?" Wind gasped and his heart sank. He slowly turned around and looked up at his teacher. "Oh umm….Ms. Flame? Uhh…..Any idiot would know that you are….so awesome!" He said feeling his whole face become warmer. Ms. Flame however, didn't catch the joke.

She had an angry scowl on her face with a jewel scepter in her hands. He heard her growling lowly as she took his hand in a tight grip. "Oh look at the time! Come on girls!" Raspberyl quickly walked away from the red mage. Wind gulped mentally as Ms. Flame said, "Wind. Get your ass in my room. NOW!" She bellowed the last word. Wind gasped as his teacher yanked him along the brick floor.

"Ms. Flame! I was kidding!" Wind stuttered as Ms. Flame dragged him into her classroom. "Shut the fuck up." She swung him forward and sent him sprawling to the floor. "Heh…you're funny you piece of shit. Insulting a teacher like that, and then lying about it? Heh, maybe you're not all a delinquent after all." Wind managed to climb onto his feet, only to see Ms. Flame walk towards him. "Ma'am I was kidding! I swear!" He stuttered as he slowly walked backwards. She smiled as she smacked the head of her staff on the palm of her other hand. "Oh no I'm glad you did. Because now it gives me a good reason to do this."

Wind arched his eyebrow as his back collided with her oak desk. Papers and pens were scattered all over it, much to his dismay. "Turn around and bend over my desk." She said as she now wielded the staff in both hands. He gasped and held in his breath as Ms. Flame approached his face. "I won't ask again! Turn around!" Wind nodded and turned around, he wasn't about to cross this teacher…

"Y-Yes ma'am." He bent over and sighed. She smiled as his rear came up to greet her and said, "Lesson 1 in the evil academy." She flipped her staff around and raised it above her head. 'Insulting me is a mistake!" And with that, she brought the cubic staff down and gave his behind a solid smack!

"AHH!" Wind shouted in pain as Ms. Flame brought the staff back up. "Lesson 2! Honor student are what students should strive for!" She brought it back down and connected with his skin harder than the first time. "Agh! Ms. Flame!" He shouted as tears started forming in his eyes. "Lesson 3!..." She brought it up and slammed it back down.

"Y-You didn't even say anything that time!" Wind screamed as spikes of pain shot through his body. "Lesson 4!" She trailed off as she hit him again. "Th-This is illegal! Stop it! Ms. Flame this hurts!" He yelled as he attempted to cover his cheeks. "I'm not having any of it!" She swiped his hands away in a forceful push. She raised her staff and hit him for the fifth time.

"Ms. Flame! Please stop it!" Wind cried as the tears rolled over his face. He was more concerned about sitting down later rather than anybody seeing him. In fact he wanted someone to see. At least they'd make her stop hopefully. The pain had paralyzed him however, he knew that he'd be unable to sit, much less stand up if she kept this up.

Ms. Flame brought her staff up for the umpteenth time and said, "I…Am…Your…Teacher! You…respect…me!" She hit him at every pause. "Ahh! Yes Ms. Flame! Ahh! I'll Respect Ahh! You!" Wind cried out hyperventilating. Ms. Flame stopped at his words and lowered her staff. "I don't believe you. Pull your pants down." She commanded. Wind's eyes shot wide open at her command. "No! She can't hit me on my bare skin! I'll die!" He thought to himself. "No! Ms. Flame! Please don't do that! I understand you! I respect you! No more!" He cried as he covered his bum again.

She brushed his hands away again and raised her staff up again. "I said NOW!" She brought the staff down even harder. "Ayah! Ok ok!" Wind cried as he reached his hands around his waist. He shakingly reached underneath his robe and pulled his shorts down to his knees, exposing his cherry red behind to her.

"Ok, and for the record." She trailed off as she ran the back of her hand up and down his left cheek. "Corporal punishment isn't illegal here!" She brought her staff down and Bam! smacked it against his exposed skin. "AHH!" Wind yelled louder as the tears started forming a pool on his teacher's desk. "Stop crying!" She brought her weapon down even harder than the last. "Ahh! Ms. Flame! It hurts! It hurts! Please stop!" He cried as he tried to prevent himself from sobbing.

Ms. Flame paused in the air and asked, "How bad do you want me?" He sniffled a bit and said lowly, "So bad…" She sighed and said, "Hmm really? Get your ass up then." He felt her grab the back of his neck as she yanked him up. "Listen here." She began as he immediately began pulling up his shorts bearing the pain from his rear. "I want to see a drop in your grades. No more "A's" do I make myself clear?" She looked down at the young skull.

"Yes ma'am…" He stuttered as he ran to the door. "Oh and hey." Ms. Flame called to him. Wind stepped foot outside the door before turning his head towards her. "If I see more delinquent behavior from you I'll take drastic measures. Do I make myself understood?" She said as she sat down in the chair behind her desk. "Yes you are ma'am." He said as he walked out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"She spanked you?" Raspberyl asked as Mao sat beside her. After class today He, Raspberyl, and Mao usually hang out in Mao's room. I was a usual school day tradition.

"Hah! She spanked you! It serves you right for trying to be a delinquent!" Mao said with a smile. "Dude, laugh all you want. Have you even been smacked by a staff on your ass? Dude it hurts big time!" Wind sighed as he stood there with a small ice pack tied to it.

"Raspberyl… Has she ever spanked you? Because I know you are a delinquent too…" Wind asked as he pressed the ice pack closer to his behind. Mao fell silent, but then asked: "That's a good question. Has she? Oh! And with what? Does she use her hand? Does she use a whip?" Mao's glasses started to fog up as he started panting.

"Mao!" Wind yelled as he shook his head. "Actually wind… She has a few times….Honestly after every test I pass. She's a walking contradiction. She treats us like delinquents! Also have you noticed that she treats us like honor students as well? It's idiotic! But to be honest, I think it's worth it being a delinquent…It's tough, but you get to look like a total badass doing it!" She said and placed her fist on her chest.

Wind nodded and said, "Yea I guess….But like I said, I'm half and half…I don't know which half I should go to." Mao got up and placed his arm around him. "Just be an honor student! No classes… No respect towards everyone….video games….Hell it shouldn't be a chore at all!" Wind glared at him. "Oh joy. That sounds like the perfect job…Listen, I just want to learn more than basic wind magic… I mean, there is mega wind, giga wind, omega wind… I even heard rumors of there being a tera wind…. It all just sounds so awesome." He said as he stretched his arms upwards and yawned.

"Well I got class tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said as he headed towards the large double doors. "Night wind." Raspberyl called from inside. "And good riddance! I already have one delinquent in my room! I don't need more than that!" Mao said as he returned his attention to his manga. "Psh settle down Mao, gosh." Raspberyl said as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Flame said as she walked through the classroom door. Wind sighed as he placed a cushion and a pack of ice on his seat before sitting down. "Good morning Ms. Flame." Raspberyl, Asuka and Kyoko said. It seemed like the rest of the class was absent. But then again it almost always was.

"Ugh. Ok whatever. Class, today we are going to take that quiz we talked about 2 days ago. In this period of time I want you to do a quick study." Wind yawned as he watched his teacher draw a staff on the chalkboard. "Wait…" Wind mumbled as he watched his teacher draw. That staff, that staff was the same one she hit him with. It was because of that staff…. That he had to return to his room and take multiple hot baths. No matter how hot the water nor how much he scrubbed, the marks wouldn't come off, much less the many mental scars she had left him.

He peered up for a second, only to see that Ms. Flame was standing over him. "Wind, why don't you come up to the board and draw for us a basic healing spell would you?" She had the same staff in her hands from last night. "Ok ma'am." He rose up quickly to get away from her presence. "That was creepy…" He thought to himself as he walked up and picked up a piece of white chalk. "Just a basic healing spell ma'am?" He asked as he placed the tip of it on the board. "Yes."

He sighed and drew the basic spell for simple healing. "Karee maree serene." He mumbled and dropped the chalk. Ms. Flame looked up at the words with her clipboard in her hands. "Correct. You may sit down now." Wind nodded and eagerly went back to his desk, hardly waiting to sit back on his ice pack.

"Now, I'm going to hand out the test we mentioned yesterday. If you'll please take out a number 6 pencil so we can get started." Ms. Flame stated as she picked up 4 sheets of paper. "Raspberyl! Umm… Do you have a pencil I can borrow? I seem to have lost mine in here." Wind asked her. Raspberyl checked her jacket pockets, but alas she only had one. "I'm sorry Wind."

He sighed, but at the sound of the tip of Ms. Flame's ruler hitting the top of his desk sent him jumping nearly out of his seat. "No pencil I see. Heh perfect." She pulled out a pencil and threw it down at him. "Get to work and fail already!" Wind bowed his head as she walked away.

"Ok question 1… what is ice weak to? Umm… It's b: Wind." He thought to himself as he wrote the answer down. "Question 2…D" He trailed off as he wrote it down. "Damnit…Of course she makes these questions easy… I… I actually know this stuff….I can't just fail…" He said as he wrote the third answer, C, down.

20 minutes later Wind jumped up with his paper in hand and headed towards his teacher. "Ms. Flame? I'm done." Wind said as his teacher snatched the paper from him. "Good. I'm expecting a poor grade from you young man. Now sit down." She shooed him. "Ok ma'am." Wind went back to his seat and lied his head down in his arms. "I hope I did alright…"

10 minutes later Ms. Flame, with her papers in hand, stood up and said, "Alright! I have graded your tests and now passing them back!" Raspberyl crossed her fingers as her teacher slammed her paper on her desk. "A? Alright!" She smiled to herself.

Ms. Flame passed by Asuka's and Kyoko's desk as well and slammed their papers down. "We got A's as well too my lady!" They high fived. Wind woke up from his slight slumber and looked up at Ms. Flame. "And here's yours." She slammed it down and walked away. Wind picked it up and looked at the corner of it. There it was, a bright red A at the top. Along with, "See me after class." Wind gasped lowly as his heartbeat sped up. "Oh no…Not again."

Raspberyl turned around and arched an eyebrow at Wind's expression. "Ding dong! Ding dong!" Wind looked up as the sound of the bell echoed throughout the room. "Class dismissed!" Ms. Flame called from her desk. Wind sighed as Raspberyl and her lackeys headed towards the door. "Wind! Let's go!" Wind shook his head and said, "I can't…listen I'll see you guys later." Raspberyl nodded and said, "Ok then. See you later." They walked out causing Wind to stand up and walk slowly to his teacher's desk.

"L-listen ma'am… I think I done very well on this test. I believe I done my best and received an excellent grade in doing so." He mumbled as he approached the big wooden desk. Ms. Flame looked up and rose up with her frightening demeanor never leaving her. "Hm. I could've sworn I told, no threatened, you that I don't wanna see any more delinquent behavior did I not?" She walked around in from of him.

"U-umm ma'am I j-just did my-." He never finished. Because Ms. Flame shoved him back first, onto her desk. "Wrong! I told you I don't like delinquents!" She shouted at the quivering young man. "Um…W-Well ma'am…" Wind started. "Shut up! Pull your shorts down now." She commanded. Wind's eyes shot open as he jumped up and met her eyes. "Please Ms. Flame! Don't spank me again!" he pleaded. He could hear her growl lowly as she said, "Pull….them. Down. Now."

Wind felt tears forming in his eyes as he began slowly pulling his green shorts down. "Y-Yes ma'am." He pulled them down shivering from the sudden exposure and sighed to control his breathing. "Stop standing there and sit down." She pointed behind him. "Alright then…" He mumbled and sat back down on the cold oak desk.

"Now like I said… I'll take drastic measures the next time I see delinquent behavior… And since you passed the test here's the next lesson in defiance…" She reached under his robe and gripped his soft member. Wind's breath stopped in his throat and said, "Ms. Flame! What are you doing?" Wind blushed slightly as his teacher grabbed him with her warm hand. "Shut up and let your teacher work." He gasped as Ms. Flame pushed up his robe, exposing his now semi-hard erection. "Huh? Is my student getting hard from this? Heh…Naughty boy… You are such an honor student…Why is it that when I treat you like this, you instantly turn into a good student? Unless…" She trailed off as she leaned in closer to his face. "You WANT to be punished don't you?" She said as she drew closer to his face.

"What? N-No Ms. F-Flame! I wouldn't dare think of that!" He stuttered as the blush under his eyes intensified. "Uh-huh…sure Wind." She drew so close that their lips were mere centimeters apart. "Ms. Flame? I don't feel too comfortable with this…" He gasped and started shaking as Ms. Flame's forehead touched his.

"Shush Wind…" She whispered and smiled as she took his lips into hers. "Hmph!" Wind mumbled as Ms. Flame's red hot lips dug into his. "Ayah!" Wind mumbled in pain as the heat of hers started to burn his. "Hmph….." Wind gave up struggling against him as the fiery heat of her started to move inside his mouth. "She's….trying to sap my energy….she's….. Trying to k-kill…." Wind thought to himself as he felt her burning hot tongue move past his lips.

"Oh….She's going….to kill me…..I…I can't take this…" Wind mumbled and realized that his whole mouth felt like it was on fire. He knew for real that it wasn't. But Ms. Flame must be up to something, because he could feel her tongue trying to wrestle with his. Wind groaned again inside her and felt that he was leaning towards her. "Damn it Ms Flame… I just…Why can't you…" He never bothered to finish his thoughts. Because it seemed like his small vision was fading. She knew damn well that fire will kill wind with even a small touch. Ok, maybe not kill, but it'll still hurt.

Wind's wish came true, because at that point when he thought that he'd pass out, she pulled away, leaving a slight creek of burning saliva between them. Wind, slightly dazed, felt the pain disappear and opened his eyes.

"Ms. Flame! What were you doing ma'am?" Wind asked trying to breath in fresh air. He wiped his mouth furiously hoping to get the boiling saliva off of him. Ms. Flame arched an eyebrow and SMACK! left a bright red hand print on his face. "You dare question your teacher? Ok." She wiped her mouth and watched Wind back up slightly. She could tell that Wind was morbidly terrified now. "No Ms. Flame…you can't…" He mumbled lowly fighting back the same terror filled tears..

Ms. Flame stepped up towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Can't what? Execute corporal punishment on my students? That's a lie." She leaned down closer to his face with a sadistic grin on hers. "M-Ms. Flame i-I d-didn't s-say that…I m-meant that you can't…this isn't…" He didn't want to finish his sentence. Because he knew that if he were to offend her in any other way she'd smack him twice as hard.

"Legal? Maybe it is…maybe it isn't!" She never game him time to react, because at her last word she pinned him down and buried her burning hot lips into his neck. "AYAH! Ms. Flame!" Wind cried as the burning heat of her lips began to invade his skin. She must have some kind of spell going on, because as soon as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push him off, a sizzling sound followed by the feeling of fire invaded his hands.

"Darn it!" Wind yelled as the burning sensation didn't let up. "Ms. Flame? Please stop it- ah! G-Get your tongue off of me!" He cried as Ms. Flame started to run her tongue over his semi-hot skin. He couldn't help it; it was like she was trying to burn him to death for being a delinquent… "Shut up will you Wind? Damn…" She exhaled as she traced his collarbone with her wet muscle. Wind could feel his heart race and chest pump up and down faster as his teacher clamped her mouth around the middle of his bone.

"I want you to remember this…" She said and quickly bit down hard on his skin. Wind gasped in through gritted teeth before exclaiming, "MS. FLAME! It hurts! It hurts!" Wind screamed and flailed his arms around. He wasn't exactly in the position to struggle however. He was leaning backwards over her desk with her on top, not to mention her clothes was beginning to burn his. "Shut the fuck up!" Ms. Flame said muffled. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them down with his arms outstretched.

Wind felt the tears pooling in his eyes as Ms. Flame bit down harder. He also felt a sucking like feeling which not only stung more, but he felt like she was trying to suck blood out of him perhaps? "Ms. Flame…I'm….I'm…" He said with a deep exhale. There wasn't much he could do. He knew that she was much powerful and older than him, plus she could KILL him with a simple fire spell perhaps. He didn't want to chance death in a humiliating moment such as this.

Soon right as Wind felt a light blackness cover his eyes, Ms. Flame rose up and stared at his collarbone. "Heh…Maybe I went a little overboard. Oh well." She unpinned his wrists and backed up as Wind faded back into consciousness. His eyes shot wide open and leaned up quicker than he could think. "M-My…My…Neck…" Down on his chest was a light black burn mark that led from the right of his neck down to the middle. The middle looked much worse, that was because lying right there were teeth marks.

Those teeth marks looked like a wild animal attacked him. It had a faint glowing red hue followed by a slight vision of blood with 8 marks of teeth. "That's my mark Wind, when i say respect me you will do so. I will not play your games, nor will I fool around with you. When I say do something you WILL do it. Am I understood?" She told him. Wind was paying little to no attention. That was because he was constantly touching the big mark on his neck. It hurt to touch and felt like a small needle was stabbing into his chest constantly.

"Yes ma'am I understand that now." Wind said as he nervously rose off the desk and walked towards the door. "But wait." Wind turned around as his teacher approached him. "If I see one SLIGHT delinquent move the punishment will move it up to severe. Do you understand that?" She kneeled down and glared into his eyes. "Y-Yes ma'am!" She turned around and quickly ran out, feeling that one slight tear in his eye spill over.

"Hello wind. What can I help you with?" The school nurse, or the school cleric, asked as Wind sat on the warm soft mattress. "Umm… oh nothing. Heh… I'd just like a quick check up by the nurse if that's ok." Wind sighed, the pain on his neck never fading. "Of course you can! I don't get paid for nothing you know! What would you like for me to check darling?" The cleric asked. Wind gulped mentally and said, "I guess…the inside of my mouth and neck if you don't mind…" He felt his face heat up. Well he had a reason to! He doesn't know anyone for a checkup inside their mouth. The cleric chuckled before saying, "Oh? You want me to check in your mouth is it? Heh, silly boys these days… Ok open wide…" She dipped her index finger in her mouth and walked up to the young boy.

Wind's eyes shot open as he covered his mouth with his hands. "What? No way! I can't do that ma'am! That's disgusting!" He complained. He didn't exactly want the nurse's saliva in his mouth; he already had Ms. Flame's in there. "Hmm, is that correct?" She bent down never opening her eyes. "So what you're saying is that you won't do it willingly correct? So that means that I have to force you to do so right? Is that what you're saying?" She looked in his direction.

"Huh? No ma'am! You can't do that!" He scooted back away from her. She looked in his direction, and for the first time ever, opened her eyes only slightly. At that point Wind's color flushed from his face. "Hm… So you won't let me, and I can't force you to do it either right? Well child let me explain." The cleric started with an eerie tone in her voice. "You see, I'm the nurse around here. And if the board finds out that I don't heal a certain amount of students every day then I don't get paid enough. And if I don't get paid enough…" She trailed off with a frown forming on her face.

Wind gulped out loud before submitting. "Ok ma'am." He scooted back towards the edge of the bed and opened his mouth slightly. The cleric smiled and touched the tip of her staff. "Good boy." She shut her eyes as she stuck her finger inside the skull's mouth and swirled it around. "Close your lips boy and suck on it." Wind nearly closed his eyes from the perverted thoughts that flew through his mind. "Were nurses really allowed to say that?" He thought to himself.

He did what he was told and began slowly sucking on her finger. "At least she doesn't taste as bad or fiery like Ms. Flame did…" He thought to himself as he began swallowing the last of the liquid that was on her finger. "Hmm… Did you eat anything that was on fire?" The nurse asked as she pulled her finger out of his mouth.

Wind let go of her finger as he swallowed the last of the liquid. "Umm…No ma'am." He replied timidly. She nodded and picked up a clipboard that was beside a sink. "Did you set your mouth on fire?" She picked up a pen and started writing some things down. "Umm… No ma'am. I'm made out of wind. I can't get any fire near me….well except when…" He trailed off as he rubbed his neck. The cleric set her clipboard down and kneeled in front of the skull.

"Huh? Raise your head up so that I can check your neck." She said. He swiftly obeyed and raised his head up so that he was looking straight up at the semi-rotten ceiling tiles. "Goodness Wind! Did a crazy animal bite you?" she said as she ran the back of her hand up and down his wound. "Ouch! No…A teacher did…" He sighed as he watched the nurse dip her finger back in her mouth. "Eww. Was that how she treated all the patients? Or am I just the victim?" He thought to himself as she touched the tip of her staff yet again.

"A teacher? Who? Ms. Machiko?" She said as she ran her index finger around his wound. "No…Um… Ms. Flame did…" He winced as the nurse applied some kind of sticky liquid on him. "Ms. Flame? Jesus Wind it takes a while to even get her slightly pissed. What did you do to her?" She asked as she rose up and started writing more things on her clipboard. "I….I didn't do anything ma'am! I just got a couple of A's in her class." He responded. The nurse nodded as she finished her sentence. "Yea. I heard she really hates delinquents. I mean every teacher does secretly. But I think she's the only one who shows it openly. Psh. I don't even think that's against the school code. Go figure."

"Yea…Today…She burned the inside of my mouth by kissing me and she left this mark on my neck." He rubbed the wet surface of his skin. She nodded as she set her staff down. "Well I will tell you this wind. Don't piss her off again. It took a majority of my healing power to take the pain away from your wounds. I haven't seen something this bad since the time that Overlord Mao came back from defeating Super hero Aerum." She sighed and placed her clipboard down for the final time.

"Thanks ma'am." He rose up and stretched his arms upwards. "Listen Wind. This can't happen too many times understand? Stay out of her way. Because if she does this or anything more than this, then you'll be in here for a lot longer than you were just now. Am I clear?" She said as she opened the door for the young skull. "Yes ma'am I understand… I guess she needs to respect us better for sure!" He said as he walked out of the small room. She smiled and waved to him. "Hell yea I heard that!" He waved back before shutting the door behind him.

88888888888888888888888

"Good morning class!" Ms. Flame called as she walked towards her desk. "Morning Ms. Flame!" Asuka, Kyoko, and Raspberyl said from the front row. However Wind had listened to the nurse. Instead of him sitting behind the trio, he sat in the very back corner. Raspberyl looked behind her and said, "Wind? Come up here!" Ms. Flame took the time to look up from her grade book and said, "Yes wind…Why ARE you sitting back there?" She took her glasses off.

Wind shivered as he felt a blush appear on his cheeks. "Oh nothing! I just thought I'd get worse by sitting in the back." He felt fear run through his body as the words ran out of his lips. Ms. Flame smiled before saying, "Ok! Today we will have a quiz on staff use! I expect bad grades from all of you today! Now take your other books off of your desk. You will have 10 minutes to study! Now no talking and get to work!" Ms. Flame plopped down in her chair and put on her white reading glasses.

"Wind!" Raspberyl whispered from up front. Wind nodded and reluctantly moved up beside his buddies with his books in hand. "Wind, sit beside us!" Kyoko whispered. "NO TALKING!" Ms. Flame shouted from her desk. Wind jumped into the seat beside Raspberyl and gently placed his books down.

"Yes Raspberyl?" Wind whispered. "Where were you yesterday? You know that we were supposed to pick up litter around the academy!" Raspberyl nagged. Wind sighed and said, "I went straight to my dorm… Ms. Flame… Why is she only picking on me? I only mocked her once!" Raspberyl nodded before saying, "It depends on the time. Like I said, you aren't the only one she picks on. She whips all 3 of us…And with me she…." She seemed to trail off.

Wind arched an eyebrow and asked, "What does she do buddy?" Raspberyl sighed, and it looked like she was going to answer, but a large thundering noise echoed throughout the room, causing Raspberyl to jump up and gasp. "I said no talking!" She turned her ruler and bonked Wind on the top of his head. "That goes double for you young man!" Ms. Flame walked back to her desk. "Ouch! Ms. Flame that kinda hurt ya know!" Wind exclaimed as he rubbed the top of his head.

She turned around with a frown on her face. "Excuse me? Want it to hurt more?" Wind shook his head and bowed it. "No ma'am." She scoffed and returned to her seat. "Anyway, we should probably start studying…unless we want to fail." Raspberyl said before returning her attention to her book. Wind nodded and thought, "Yea, at least she has the right idea." He then watched Ms. Flame get up and pass the test around.

About 30 minutes later Wind put down his pencil and walked up to his teacher. "Um, Ms. Flame? I'm finished with my test." He handed the paper to her. Ms. Flame took it and whispered, "Lean down towards me a little bit would you Wind?" She motioned a "come here" with her index finger. "Ma'am?" Wind leaned down. "A little closer for me would you?" She motioned for him to do so.

He leaned down so close that they were eye level. "Good…Now…" She grabbed the collar of his green robe and yanked him ever so closer. "What the heck do you think you were doing just now? Telling others what we were doing? Are you trying to make me punish you?" She whispered in a menacing growl. "N-N-No ma'am! I guess I wasn't thinking clearly is-." Ms. Flame cut him off. "Exactly! You weren't thinking!" She shoved him away. "Get out of my sight and get back to your seat." She put her glasses back on and opened her grading book.

"Yea ok." He brushed his chest off and returned to his seat. "Wind! What did she say to you?" Asuka leaned over and whispered to him. Wind leaned over as well and whispered, "Huh? Oh nothing Asuka… Just the usual threat is all." She nodded and smiled. "Well just ignore it friend! I'm sure we did fine on our test!" Wind couldn't help but smile as he bowed his head in his arms on the desk. "I hope this day ends soon…"

Ms. Flame got up and walked over to her podium. "Attention everyone! I have graded the test and am now passing them out! When I call your name out I want you to come up here and grab it! Ok first…Raspberyl! Come up here please." She called out as she shuffled the papers. "I hope I get an A!" Raspberyl jumped up and walked over to the teacher. "We know our lady did well!" Wind heard Kyoko say.

"Next…Asuka Cranekick!" Ms. Flame readied the papers. "Ok!" The samurai got up as Raspberyl sat down. "Heh…" Wind watched as she rubbed her reddened cheek. "Heh…I got an A on my test…and a slap from the teacher." Wind arched an eyebrow and thought, "She doesn't seem too happy about it…"

A loud SMACK! Echoed throughout the room before Ms. Flame said, "Next! Kyoko Needleworker!" She said as Asuka sat down. "Heh…I got an A too my lady… But I think she's taking this corporal punishment thing a little too far." Asuka said as she rubbed her cheek as well. Wind shivered as another loud SMACK! echoed throughout the room. "Next up…Wind get up here now!" Ms. Flame bellowed out.

Wind could feel his teeth chattering as he slowly made his way up towards his teacher. "W-What'd I get ma'am?" Wind stuttered as Ms. Flame handed him the paper. "You got an A. Sit down now." She pointed towards his desk. Wind wasted no time as he immediately jogged back to his front row desk and sat down. Raspberyl was the first one to point something out.

"Hey wait a minute! Why didn't he get smacked? He got an A just like us!" She stood up with her hands on her desk. Ms. Flame immediately took off her glasses and glared at the young student. "Excuse me Ms. Beryl? Do we need to step outside for a moment?" Her calm demeanor was misleading.

Raspberyl sat down with her arms crossed. "No Ms. Flame." The teacher sighed and looked up at the clock. "Ok 2 minutes. Everyone listen! Tomorrow we will be learning the basic star spell! I want you to bring your notebook and pens tomorrow!" Ms. Flame put her glasses back as she flipped through her grading book. "Ok, now you may talk amongst yourselves." She began writing stuff in her oversized black book.

Raspberyl turned towards Wind but paused when she noticed a bit of burnt skin on the skull's neck. "Wind what happened to your neck?" She asked. Wind snapped out of a reverie and said, "huh? Oh you know…Ms. Flame just bit my neck…" He looked down and noticed that the huge burn mark from yesterday was now a slight scar.

"Woah…she bit your neck? Gosh wind I wouldn't think that's normal. I mean she-." The loud ding dong! Of the bell cut her off. "Class dismissed!" Ms. Flame called from her podium. Raspberyl and her friends rose up and headed towards the door. "See ya Wind!" Asuka said as they walked. He smiled and waved back. "Bye guys! I'll meet up with you later!" He watched his friends leave the room.

"Oh I nearly forgot!" Wind walked up to his teacher nervously. "Ms. Flame? May I see my current grade in here? I'm just curious is all." Ms. Flame looked up and smiled. "Well I guess it can't hurt." She licked her index finger and began flipping through pages. "Ok right here." She stepped backwards as Wind stepped up to her book.

"Ok…Wind…A…A…A…F?" Wind's eyes shot wide open as he glared as his averaging grade. "Ms. Flame! Why do I have an F? Why just me? My friends all have A's! I could be wrong but, then again all A's don't average to an F!" Wind exclaimed. Ms. Flame smiled and said, "Psh. I'm just molding you into an honor student. Is that so wrong?" Wind growled slightly trying his best not to get angry with the older woman.

"Yes! I mean I respect you ma'am, but you can't give me an F if I don't deserve it!" He turned around and looked up at his teacher. "Says who? You? Listen dear child, I am your teacher like I said! If you don't show that respect, I will enforce more corporal punishment on you!" Ms. Flame's grin turned into a frown. Wind didn't care if she punished him again. What was she going to do? Bite him? He could take it.

"I didn't do anything to deserve an F and you know it Ms. Flame!" Wind said feeling his hidden anger rise. Ms. Flame stepped up to him and said, "And what do you plan on doing Wind?" Wind could almost feel his eye twitch. Was she mocking him? "Stop it!" He shouted and grabbed her grade book. What happened next he couldn't even explain, because he slammed the book shut and, without thinking, brought it around and hit her in the side with it hard.

"Change it to an A damn it!" He shouted. Ms. Flame at the point had had enough. She yanked the book out of his hands, smacked him upside the head with it, and threw it towards the door. As soon as the big book made contact with his face the regular sense in his mind came back to him. His breathing returned to normal as he felt his heartbeat slow down.

Wind felt the anger in his mind calm down as he looked up at his teacher. Much to his fear, she had an aggressive scowl on her face and it looked like her left eye was twitching. "Heh…Ms. Flame…N-No way…Y-You know I didn't mean it right?" His heavy stuttering wasn't in his favor, because the moment he started backing up Ms. Flame gave him a solid kick to his stomach.

"Oof!" Wind flew backwards onto his back and onto the cold floor. "What? No more aggression towards your teacher? No more idiotic stuttering? What's the matter?" She walked over to him and gave him another kick, but this time to his ribs.

"Ack!" The breath was knocked out of him. "Say something!" She kicked him again in his stomach. "Agh! M-Ms…" He trailed off as he tried to protect his stomach with his hands. "I said say something idiot!" Ms. Flame hesitated for a second and finally landed another hard kick to his protected stomach. "Ahh!" He screamed as the feeling of fire exploded on his hands.

"I-It hurts!" Wind screamed as he felt his heartbeat start pumping erratically. He had to force his chest inside to get breath. He could tell though that nearly all of his ribs were broken and his stomach had a huge burn mark and bruise. All in all though, a slight vision of red invaded his sight and mind.

"Oh it hurts does it?" She growled and landed another not so hard blow to his hands. "Ayah! Y-Yes it hurts very badly!" Wind screamed aloud, the taste of blood invaded his mouth. He could feel his resistance sink as the pain in his body increase. "It hurts so much!" He screamed as tears left his eyes. She circled around her student and asked, "How bad do you want me to stop?" She gave a light kick to his back.

"Ah! Very bad!" He screamed as pain shot through his back. Skulls weren't meant to handle this much pain. Usually most of them lose consciousness. Others lose their life, and Wind wasn't too far from the former. "What are you willing to do to make me stop?" Ms. Flame readied another kick to his chest. Wind watched her bring her foot back and slowly whimpered, "I'll do anything to please you! Anything!" He closed his eyes to embrace the next blow that could possibly send him to the temporary world of darkness.

"Anything huh?" She brought her foot back down and swung it around him so that her feet were on both sides of him. "Lie down on your back!" She demanded. Wind immediately did what he was told and slowly rolled onto his back, trying to avoid the inevitable pain that was to follow.

"M-Ma'am?" He shivered as she lowered herself onto him. "Agh.." He gasped through slightly gritted teeth as the weight of Ms. Flame came upon him. "You know what I do the worst delinquents? I punish them. I punish them to the fullest extent of the corporal punishment law. And guess what?" She began unbuttoning her dress from the top. "You fit that requirement Wind. So I want you to shut your mouth and lie there. And just think, when it's over you'll change your mind about this unacceptable behavior." She finished her buttons, opened her dress slightly, and leaned down, pinning Wind's wrists to the tile above him. "Uhh…Ms. Flame?" Wind whimpered as his teacher straddled his stomach.

"Didn't I say to be quiet?" She whispered and pulled the collar of his robe down. "Oh! I see you got the school nurse to fix that up for ya…How cute." She licked her lips as she eyed her prey. "You know, if you were an honor student, then you'd be my favorite pupil. It's a shame I have to do this out of force." She turned around so that Wind was looking up at her back.

"Do what out of force ma'am?" Wind stuttered as he felt her warm hands on the outline of his shorts. "Shut up or I will kick you so hard your lights will go out!" She growled as she pulled his shorts down. Wind whimpered as he felt her warm hands pull his shorts down to his knees. "Ms-Ms. Flame? W-What are you doing?" Wind gasped as Ms. Flame grabbed his member and pulled it from underneath his robe.

"N-No ma'am! W-What are you doing?"Wind asked and also winced as the warm heat of her hand flooded through his personal area. "Didn't I say be quiet? Do I need to hurt you in a situation like this?" She asked. Wind didn't know how, but despite his nervous attitude, he managed to get off from his teacher rubbing him. He could feel himself tightening up.

"Wha? Ma'am?" Wind felt a small blush spread across his face as his teacher turned back around to face him. "What is it Wind?" Ms. Flame said in a soothing voice that nearly terrified him. "M-Ma'am…Please get off of me…I'm sorry I hit you!" Wind begged as she leaned down closer to his face. "I know you are, but you're my number one student. You're the only guy that comes to class. The rest are women. I can't pleasure myself to women. I don't go that way."

Wind's teeth started chattering again as he watched Ms. Flame slide her frilly dress off, revealing her red lingerie. "Y-You can't?" Wind stuttered and tried to keep his eyes from looking at Ms. Flame's clothes. "No I can't. Don't look away Wind, be polite and watch." She said calmly.

Wind couldn't even think clearly at that point. Here he was lying down under his teacher, who was stripping above him. Was this some kind of personal hell? "Alright ma'am…" He heard the gentle click! of a hook and watched as her medium sized bra slid down her chest. "So wind, shall we begin?" She smiled and leaned down ever so closer to his face.

"Ma'am? Begin what?" Wind shut his eyes tightly as her crimson eyes glared into his. "Suck on one of them Wind." She ran her fingers over her red nipples. Wind's eyes shot wide open. "On one of them ma'am?" He asked with fear in his voice. When she nodded he didn't dare defy her wish and closed his lips over her left nipple. "Ahhh…." Ms. Flame exhaled as her sensitive place was engulfed by the warmth of his mouth. "Don't just keep it in there. Suck on it too." Ms. Flame smiled and Wind complied. He began to run his tongue over his teacher's spot.

"Why me? Why can't she find some other student? Or better yet why not a teacher? I'm not even 1500…" He thought to himself. "Yes Wind…Right there." He heard her sigh. "Bite it too…" She half moaned. He slowly and gently closed his teeth around the glowing red nipple. "Yea…" She pinned his arms over his head gently.

He whimpered as her soft surface started to heat up. She used nothing but fire, so he wasn't surprised. "Don't whimper like that. I'm trying to be nice and considerate. You're lucky I'm not beating you up while doing this." Ms. Flame sighed. Even though the inside of his mouth was warm, his entire blood stream ran cold. He had read about this somewhere, rape was it? He shook the horrid thought from his head as he pleasured his teacher.

"Wait Wind stop." Ms. Flame took her breast out of his mouth and stood up. Wind however shook in terror. "Oh no! Did I do something wrong?" Ms. Flame sensed what he was thinking and started to pull her red panties down. "Wind, have you ever eaten a woman out?" She asked as she pulled them off of her ankles. "Ms. Flame, I'm not a cannibal. None of us skulls are." He replied and couldn't believe the view that was shown before him.

Looking straight up he could the red mage in all of her entirety. Right underneath her red pubic hair was her glistening pussy. Or at least that was what he thought. "Is that…the sex of a woman? I've heard it around the netherworld… I've even heard Mao mention it about Raspberyl… What's so great about sticking your- Ah!" He winced in pain as she straddled his chest again.

"No that's not what I meant. Here." Much to Wind's horror, she jumped forward so that her opening was over his mouth. "I want your tongue here." She moved her hand down and rubbed her clitoris. "What?" Wind shouted in shock. He heard some people say it's gross when you first eat out a woman. It's even grosser the deeper you go inside. Surely she could reconsider right?

"Ma'am? Do I really have to do this? I'm just a student!" He pleaded and watched the glistening fluid covering her sex seep down slightly down her legs. She sighed and grabbed the back of his head. "If you don't do it willingly, then I'll have to fore you to. And trust me, you won't like my methods." She let go of his head. "Eat me out." She repeated.

Wind, having no choice, closed his eyes and slowly allowed his tongue to rub against her lips. "Egh… Ms. Flame?" Wind mumbled as he slid the tip of his tongue deeper into her, licking her inner walls as he did so. "Ahh….Yes Wind? Right there…" He heard her groan in relief. He winced, but continued as the warm fluids of her sex flooded his taste buds. "Yuck! This is so gross!" He complained in his head. "Wind…" Ms. Flame moaned and raised the palm of her hand up and down her left breast.

Wind rolled his eyes and retracted his tongue. "I-I can't…" He ran his tongue up and down her outer lips again. Ms. Flame, devoid of her pleasure, stopped rubbing herself and looked down at the young student. "Why'd you stop?" She almost lost control over her calm attitude. If it wasn't for his response, she would've raped him and started killing him at the same time…

"W-What, or how, could I do to pleasure you more ma'am?" He whimpered, afraid that she was going to hurt him. Ms. Flame nodded and guided her own hand downwards. "Here." She ran her index finger over her clitoris. "Lick." She raised her hand and started rubbing her chest again. "Y-Yes ma'am." He ran his tongue over the small bulb. "Ahh….Don't call me ma'am… you listen to me…ahh…Call me your mistress." She moaned and grabbed her nipple.

"Ma'am? My mistress? What?" He mumbled as he ran his tongue over the small wet surface. "At least this thing doesn't taste as bad as the inside of her…" He thought as more moans escaped his teacher's lips. "Ahh…Such a good student." She moaned and moved her hands underneath his head. "I need more Wind." She begged. He obeyed her command and closed his lips over her clit.

"Ngh…" She moaned at the sudden sensation. "Don't piss her off!" Wind thought as he covered her pleasure spot with his tongue. "Heh…Wind, you keep this up and I might have to "reward" you again." She moaned and tried to bury herself deeper into his mouth. Wind gasped and, hoping it'd shock her back into her senses, slowly closed his teeth around it.

"Agh! Damnit!" Ms. Flame shouted. Wind gasped again and took his mouth off of her. "I'm sorry mistress! I'm sorry!" Wind begged and shut his eyes, waiting for her fists to collide with his face. "No Wind." She sighed and scooted backwards, leaving a trail of her juices on his face. "That was a good idea. You almost made me orgasm. But it was too early. So I guess I have to reward you." She positioned herself over his erection.

Wind looked up to see what she meant but, much to his horror, watched as she lined herself over him. "Ms. Flame? What you doing?" He stuttered as the heat from her sex radiated over him. Ms. Flame paid no mind to this and spread her pussy lips slightly apart with her fingers. "M-Ms. Flame? No! Don't do this! Please don't! I'm way too young!" Wind begged frantically as the thought of him and his teacher making love on the floor poisoned his mind.

Ms. Flame looked up at him and said, "Hm? What's the matter? Is my little skull student not straight?" She removed her fingers from her pleasure spot and pinned Wind's hands to the cold tile. "N-No I'm straight! But you're my teacher! This is wrong! I'm young and you're old! Now please get off of me!" Wind struggled with her hands; all the while she was gripping his harder and harder.

Ms. Flame lost her sadistic grin and slowly bowed her head. "O-Old?" She asked quietly. Wind knew he had made a terrifying mistake when Ms. Flame's right eye started to twitch. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't just rape you and kill you while doing it!" She yelled. Wind felt multiple beads of sweat seep down his forehead and he answered, "Because Ms. Flame! I haven't exactly excelled in this kind of job before…" He trailed off, not exactly wanting to say he has never done it.

Ms. Flame lost the blank expression on her face and smiled. "Oh? Heh heh… Well wind, I guess I'll have to take that role of doing it then." Wind's eyes shot open at the semi-threatening offer. "No Ms. Flame you can't! I already have my eye on the blue mage in my P.E. class…" He trailed off picturing the blue female magician.

She scoffed and shook her head. "Nonsense! Besides… This teacher needs pleasure too ya know…" And with that, she gently lowered herself onto his manhood, taking all of him inside as she did so. "Aghh!" Wind screamed in pain as the heat passed onto him. It felt like she was trying to burn his personal area clean off!

"Yes I know! It feels amazing!" Ms. Flame came down to hilt on him and squeezed her eyes shut. "No it burns!" Wind bent his legs upwards trying to embrace the pain. "No Wind! It feels great!" She started breathing heavily as she stared down into the skull's emerald eyes. "Heh…" She panted as she rose her hips upwards and brought them back down onto his member.

Wind's jaws had begun to start numbing fast. He couldn't help it; it felt like his dick was on fire. "Ayah! Ms. Flame please stop it! This isn't legal at all! Teachers don't rape their students!" Wind said trying to stifle a groan. "Wait….Did I just try to stifle a groan? What the hell is wrong with me?" Wind scolded himself mentally.

Ms. Flame flashed him a smile and said, "Heh..Wind..You are such a good student…" She moaned and buried her lips back into his neck. "Ms. Flame?" Wind gasped as the feeling of fire inside of her started to fade. Now it seemed to feel like…all pleasure to him…. Or at least that was what he wanted to feel. This isn't exactly the best position a student and educator should be in…

"Yes…ah…Wind?" Ms. Flame moaned as her slow bouncing pace on top of him sped up. She felt a small blush appear on her cheeks as she peered down at her prey. He in turn seemed to watch her small breasts bouncing up and down. "Ngh… This is…..Tch… Wrong Ma'am… I can't… No not you… Wing gasped through gritted teeth as her tightness seemed to get to him, she didn't even mind that he didn't call her "mistress".

Ms. Flame scoffed and rose off of his neck. "Not me? Too bad. I want you to remember." She leaned down closer to his eyes. "I will be your first." She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Wind whimpered as her touch and shut his eyes. "No…" And with that, a low, but audible, groan escaped his lips. She let go of his face and rose up fully erect.

"Oh? My student is enjoying this? In that case.." She leaned in closer to his face for the umpteenth time and said, "Your mine…" She took his lips into hers. Wind lied there like a ragdoll as Ms. Flame's tongue invaded his mouth. "Ugh…" He mumbled muffled as the feeling of her sex around him and the warm muscle inside of his mouth hit him full force. Wind had no choice but to fight back with his tongue as his and hers wrestled softly.

"Hmph!" Ms. Flame pulled up from him and said, "What's wrong Wind? Aren't you enjoying this?" She placed her hand in between her bouncing breasts. Wind let his eyes open a little as her piercing eyes impaled his. "Umm…. It's just that…" He trailed off as a weird feeling shot through him. It wasn't good, or was it bad either. It felt sort of like a neutral pleasure forming in his dick, and at that moment…He knew what it was..

He was nearing his release. In the netherworld, couples who release inside their partner, or any woman actually, are bound to them forever. They must listen to and follow them as well…He also heard that after a while, they have a possibility of their bellies swelling up like a watermelon….Although he didn't know what was the point of it…He knew that when it came to Ms. Flame, nothing good can come out of it…

She must've felt like he did, because she leaned forward and entangled his hands within hers. "Aww. Is my student ready to cum?" A sadistic smile spread across her face. Wind groaned and whimpered, "B-But Mrs. Flame I can't! If I were to do that then...I'd have to listen to you forever!" He struggled with the grip of her hands, but it was easy to slam them back down.

"Oh is that right? Then I know what I have to do." She leaned towards his neck and started running her wet tongue over his soft skin. Wind's eyes shot wide open as the feeling inside of him grew.

"No...Stop it Mrs. Flame!" Wind struggled upwards trying to push her off. "Ngh..." Mrs. Flame moaned before saying a horrifying sentence. "I'm going to make you cum boy." she whispered as she let her teeth sink deep into his skin.

"Ack!" Wind gasped and arched his back upwards letting the feeling inside of him erupt. He clenched his eyes and fists shut as his warm liquid shot up deep into her. "Ahhh...That's it Wind..." Ms. Flame leaned up with her eyes rolled back as the sticky substance filled her.

"Tch..." Wind groaned as the last of his essence left him. "What've I...What have I done?" Wind let the unfinished thought roam around his head. Ms. Flame, still engulfing his member, looked down at him and whispered, "You know what's next?"

Wind gasped as his teacher gave him an evil look. "W-What ma'am?"

6 months later:

"Do you think Wind will ever show up?" Kyoko said as Raspberyl and Asuka took their seats. "It's been half a year! No one has seen him!" Asuka added as the trio placed their books down. "I think even Mao misses him. Mao!" Raspberyl said as she lowered her head into her arms. "Cheer up my lady… Oh, here she comes." Kyoko fell silent as the classroom door slid open.

"Good morning class..." The pink haired demon immediately looked up and watched the green skull walk across the classroom. "Oh my god! Wind!" Raspberyl instantly jumped p and pinned the skull down.

"Wind! Where in the world have you been? Do you have any idea how much we worried? You better answer my question!" She wrapped her arms around the boy's stomach. Kyoko and Asuka also stood in accordance.

"Yes indeed Wind. Me and Kyoko missed you almost as much as our lady did." They bowed. Wind however, unwrapped Raspberyl's arms as he walked up towards the teacher's desk. "Huh? Wind what are you doing?" Raspberyl said as he watched Wind take a seat right next to the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Raspberyl, if you will please return to your desk." He slid his glasses up to his eyes and bowed his head. Raspberyl gasped and glared at him. "Wind? What are you doing? You are acting like a…" She trailed off as the door to the classroom opened again.

"Good morning class." Ms. Flame spoke in an eloquent tone as she made her way to her desk. Much to the trio's horror, Ms. Flame's belly looked like it was swollen to no end. Her dress was outstretched as she made her way to her class. "If you will please take out your working material. Oh and if you haven't noticed, meet my new teacher's pet." She pointed to the shame filled skull with an evil smile on her face.

-End

(Longest story ever. I think I did well more or less. R and R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher's Pet

Chapter 2: A Slow Stand

(I hope you guys enjoy the story. People wanted this to have a sequel so I tried my best.)

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Flame called as she rubbed the big lump that was her belly. The devilish cackling noise rang through the school and came to an abrupt halt as the delinquent Raspberyl and her friends gathered their stuff.

"I expect this report to be finished by the end of the week! That gives you another 2 days to complete it!" Ms. Flame called as she sat at her desk.

Wind, whose face was a bright red, finally faced up from his first day of assistance and watched as the pink haired demon approached him. "H-Have a nice day Ms. Raspberyl." He said backing up from their glare.

"Excuse us Ms. Flame, can we borrow your pet for a second?" Raspberyl asked grabbing the young boy's arm.

"I-I don't think that'll be necesa-" Wind started.

"Fine. You have 10 minutes." Ms. Flame called as she whipped her hair back and put on her glasses.

"Come here." Raspberyl demanded as she, Kyoko, and Asuka yanked Wind out of the room.

"I-I think I or we should make this quick-." Wind immediately stopped his sentence as the delinquent pinned him to a wall.

"What in the hell went through your mind as you became her pet! Why in the hell are you her pet? Why in the hell is her stomach huge. What did you do Wind?" Raspberyl said staring directly into his eyes.

"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing wrong!" Wind cried in his defense.

"Liar! Teachers don't just get... Pregnant for no reason! And why the heck are you her assistant? I thought you said that you were gonna be a mix between an honor student and a delinquent! I mean being one or the other is fine but, when you get to a level higher than me then we have a problem!" Raspberyl said with her hands pinning his to the wall.

"I didn't think that this would-."

"And! Please tell us why you were out for so long! Do you have any idea how worried we were? Hell even Mao asked about you once!" Asuka said giving him glare.

"I-I was rap-."

"And! For 6 months! And for a fact... do you have any idea how nice she was to us? She's usually cruel and spiteful towards us! She's been acting like a delinquent teacher for the past months. MONTHS." Kyoko said with her arms crossed.

"Will you guys listen to me?" Wind shouted finally having enough of the accusatory comments. "Just stop it! Do you want to know what happened? I was out because I was-."

"Wind? Where the hell have you been?" A voice rang through the hall. Wind growled slightly as the voice of Overlord Mao flooded his ears. Dang it! These interruptions!

"Wind! Where have you been?" Mao repeated. "Do you know how long you've been gone? It's been for so long that I actually started to think about your lack of presence!" Mao said crossing his arms and tapping his feet.

"It's been half a year Mao!" Raspberyl sighed.

"And thought about his presence? Does that mean that you were worried about him?" Asuka said forming a small grin.

Mao scoffed and turned his back to them with a quick spin. "Worried? Don't make me chuckle. His presence just came across my mind during an experiment that I was having. You see it involves-."

Raspberyl cut him off. "Never mind Mao! No one wants to know that."

Mao turned back towards them and rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Wind start explaining. I'm tired of waiting for it through this mindless banter-."

"I WAS RAPED!" Wind yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing heavily. "Do you guys get it? Do you want to know why I was out? Because that whore, that TRASH, raped me! For the past 6 months she's done nothing but that! She's been keeping me locked in her room for these past few months. Locked in like a rat in a cage! Fed only a couple of times a week! I had to survive on these small meals every day! Oh! And don't even get me started on the physical abuse!" Wind started with anger, hatred, and tragedy in his voice. Thank god that the walls of the teacher's classrooms were noise proof.

"She beat me! She made me feel like trash! I'm like her freaking slave! SLAVE! We don't even have slaves here in the netherworld! We have servants and prinnies! But no! I'm her freakin slave!" He stared into each of their eyes within the time frame of 10 seconds. "She would stab me! She would make me feel worthless! She kicked me down her stairs! She burned me while she raped me! I'm made almost up of wind and she burns me during our wretched love making! It makes me puke that an old hag like that can keep me in there! I've tried calling for you Mao! But her phone never worked. And when she found out... I...I almost died.." Wind exclaimed with tears quickly forming and falling down his cheeks.

"Raspberyl...Mao... She's a monster. She wants me to marry her... To myself to her for good! Do you know how disgusting and evil that'd be?" Wind exclaimed aloud.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Wind! Get in here now!" A frightened green skull heard as he picked up a glass. If one were to see the background, they'd see a dark red room. With a white table, stove, and microwave. It looked like a modern kitchen, well except for the fact that it was in the netherworld._

_He himself didn't look too good. With a red collar around his neck, He had replaced his green robes with that of a dirt brown piece of clothing to cover his chest. It not only came down to his knees, but it came down to just barely past his elbows. He felt just as good as he looked. His psychical health wasn't good either. If one were to look underneath his robes, they'd see a vast amount of scars, bruises, and burn marks from Ms. Flame's magic. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was a wreck... And just think...All of this started about 2 months ago..._

_Where were his friends? Why weren't they helping him? How could Ms. Flame go to school every day knowing that he was stuck in here?_

_Worst of all...Did anybody know he was here?_

_"NOW!" The red mage yelled. Wind whimpered as he filled the glass with Nether Fruit juice from a red fridge._

_"C-Coming angel!" He yelled as he hurried through the kitchen, through the double doors of her living room, and up some white and red carpeted stairs. "I g-got you the juice you wanted!" He walked through the doors and handed his teacher/supposed lover the juice filled glass._

_The room itself was supposedly fancier looking than the rest of her condo like thing... The ceiling liner was lined with fluffy red fur. Her bed was shaped to the size of a king. With red and white blankets covering the top, it had to go for millions. An ordinary TV was against the wall opposite from Ms. Flame's bed. Speaking of Ms. Flame, she was on her back pointing her remote at the TV flipping through random channels. She had a scowl on her face and her gaze left her tv._

_"Took you long enough." She grumbled and tossed the remote to her side._

_"I-I couldn't decide which kind you wanted." He timidly handed her the cup._

_She snatched the cup from him and gulped down a mouthful. With wide eyes, she threw the cup at him, hitting him between his eyes. "Disgusting! What the hell? Are you trying to make me puke! What did you get me?" She yelled at him._

_"I-I got you some-."_

_"I-I-I-I-I-I-I do you stutter with every word you say to me? You know idiots do that! Speak to me like a man!" She said mocking him._

_Wind swallowed his empty, dry mouth and tried to calm down the ever increasing amount of fear pooling in his stomach. "You told me to go to the store and get you some juice!"_

_"I did!" she yelled._

_"That's what I did!"_

_"I don't like fruit juice! Everyone knows that you idiot." She clenched her fist and growled in aggravation._

_"I-I'm sorry! I'll j-just go out and get you some-."_

_"No! You just lost your privileges to go out! I'll do the going out from now on!" She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Idiot. A simple, plain idiot."_

_Wind sighed and turned towards the door. "Fine, I'll leave you to your show."_

_Ms. Flame laughed and shook her head. "Haha! Ohhh you're funny. Now get your stupid ass up here now." She patted the red blanked next to her._

_Wind's heartbeat increased tenfold as he slowly crawled onto the edge of the bed. "Ma'am?"_

_She reached towards him, grabbed him by his collar, and yanked him towards her. "Haha...You know wind...you can call me Ms. Flame...You can call me angel...Hell you can even call me by my first name, Angela,. But never, ever, call me ma'am. I am not your teacher any more. You are my lover. Understand?" She looked him in the eyes with a bittersweet grin._

_Wind shut his eyes slightly and nodded his head. "Yes angel..." He whispered._

_Ms. Flame smiled and embraced his lips with hers. Wind didn't give it a second thought and kissed back. The warm sensation of her gentle lips caressing his made him close his eyes. He was all too familiar with her sticking her tongue into his mouth. He was used to her gentle, yet rough surfaced tongue wrestling with his. And he didn't mind her hands rubbing his back. He whimpered as her hands started rubbing his thighs and eventually his crotch. He breathed through his nose as she wandered her hands underneath his undergarments. He didn't give any thought to it at all._

_After all, what could he possibly do?_

_"Wind..." She pulled from his mouth and stared into his eyes._

_Wind nodded and complied with her wanting. He knew exactly what she wanted and pulled her hand from his semi-erection._

_He felt his way between her legs and underneath her red and white dress. The heat radiating from her crotch made his stomach do flip-flops._

_"Only once a month Wind...only once a month." He thought to himself._

_He pushed his fingers around her red panties and rubbed her lips. The familiar thin liquid warmed his memories and fingers..._

_"Stop teasing me Wind..." She moaned as her forced lover began pulling her red lingerie off..._

_END FLASHBACK_

Wind was now on his bum against the wall with his head in his arms. "It was awful! You guys think you know pain? You're wrong! This isn't funny!" He yelled between sobs.

The 4 friends stood there silent. Asuka and Kyoko had tears running down their delicate cheeks. Raspberyl did too…But she had her head down so that her lackeys wouldn't see… Even Mao had his head turned. How….How can any teacher…..How could ANYONE be this… cruel? This was awful. Words…..Couldn't possibly describe it.

"Well don't just sit there! Why didn't you tell ME? I'm the dean around here!" Mao said still with his back turned.

Wind wiped his cheeks and looked up. "But Mao! Mao! Th-This is honor student material….She may be a teacher…but please….Isn't there like a law against sexual assault! Please! Please tell me that there is-."

The door to the classroom was opened, followed by Ms. Flame coming out of her room.

"Children. Overlord Mao, If you'll please scoot away, my day is over and I need to go. Wind if you'll please step inside real quick." She motioned a "come here" with her index finger.

Wind sighed and got up, trying to wipe his tears of sorrow away. "Yes ma'am…." He began to stand up and walk past them, but Kyoko and Asuka grabbed his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere!" They both said in unison.

Instantly Wind covered his eyes as the two towering women stood over him. "No please! She needs me! I need to go back to her!" He tried breaking free from their grasp, but their strength held him in place.

"No you don't need to go back to her!" They said and shoved him backwards.

"Why? Why would you even think of going back to her? 6 months! 6 months we've seen you! And what? Who knows how long you'll be gone this time? 7 months? 8 months? A year?" Asuka said, the tears never ending.

Ms. Flame waved her hand as 2 Mega fires rushed towards the ninjas.

"Ahh!" Asuka and Kyoko stumbled backwards.

"Hey! You!" Mao stepped forward towards the teacher. "I myself am the dean. And I say you take care of that boy! Physical abuse is one thing but sexual assault is another! If you wish to do so then you'll need to fill out an application! Anything not approved by me is illegal and will be dealt with, by me." Mao stepped past the 3 and looked the teacher in her eyes.

Ms. Flame stepped towards him. "But Mao, how could a dean such as yourself believe a student over a higher ranking teacher? I've taught down here a good 1500 years. All my students have failed time and time again. And you believe a student that could easily be making this stuff up? Overlord Mao, I'd figure you'd have better judgment than that." Ms. Flame said as she took Wind's arm in her hand.

Mao sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Be that as it may. I don't think the current circumstances would be suitable for this boy. I demand that you don't interact with him at all outside of his current classroom."

Wind looked at Mao, feeling nervous and hope in his gut.

Ms. Flame smirked and said, "Overlord Mao, Take a look at Wind's grades. His absences. They are dismal! My tutoring is paying off isn't it? Of course! We wouldn't want him getting taken off of tutoring and having his grades shoot back up do we?"

Mao rolled his eyes. "Ms. Flame, I understand the situation but-."

Mao's words were cut short by 2 imps.

"Overlord Mao! Overlord Mao! Ms. Machiko was seen stripping in front of a classroom!"

Mao turned around. "Damnit! I told her!" He looked back. "Ms. Flame we will discuss this later." He ran off with the 2 younger imps.

Stunned in belief, Raspberyl, with her mouth agape, ran after the dean. "Mao! Mao! Why didn't you stop her? You obviously heard the horrible things she's done!" Raspberyl ran after him, followed by the 2 injured ninjas.

Ms. Flame chuckled and yanked on the young boys arm. "C'mon." She said as they headed back to her place.

Sometime later the door to Ms. Flame's condo was slammed open.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ms. Flame growled as she held the front door of her apartment open. Wind was thrown inside by her left hand and fell flat on his side.

"Nothing! I was conversing with my friends!" He quickly scrambled up onto his feet and backed up.

"Really? I heard crying, sobbing, and my name mentioned plenty of times! Who the hell do you think you are? And telling Mao what I was doing? Someone is really asking for me to beat the shit out of someone." She slammed her door shut and walked slowly towards him.

"That wasn't me! Those delinquents told him!"

"Don't lie to me! They wouldn't have known if you haven't mentioned it!" She swung at him with a closed fist.

Wind stepped back just as her knuckles barely scrapped his face. "Ms. Flame please relax!"

"Stop talking!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Wind whimpered quietly as his lover approached him. "Haha...Do...So you think I'm scum Wind?" She whispered as she caressed his chin ever so smoothly. Wind's eyes closed slightly as her glowing ruby eyes stared into his.

"No Ma'am. You are...something that's for sure..." he mumbled. Ms. Flame smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Do you love me Wind?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Do you think I love you?"

"I think so ma'am."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed in his face and shoved him down onto his butt, his head hitting the hard wall behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" She brought her foot back and kicked him in his stomach.

"Tch..!" Wind hissed and grabbed his stomach. He still had a recovering wound placed on his stomach from her last rage moment.

"I...am...not...your...ma'am!" She managed to kick him in between her words.

"Ahhhah!" He screamed in pain as her foot collided with his sore hands.

"Why? Why do you make me deal with such a stupid idiot like you? A person who used to make straight A's! And now! You can't even listen to the 1st rule I gave you. The first one!" She kicked him again.

"Because I'm nothing to you angel! I'm worthless!" The tears falling into his mouth.

She tied her flowing hair into a ponytail. "You know what? Come here." She walked over about 2 feet and sat down on red cushioned chair. "Now."

Wind refused to openly sob and walked up to her lap.

"Pull them down."

"But angel…"

She grabbed his neck and pulled him close to her face. "Pull them down."

Wind bit his tongue and nodded quickly. "O-Ok.."

She released his face as he shakingly removed his boxers and leaned over her lap.

"Fire." She mumbled under her breath and focused a bit of her rage into the white ruler. A few seconds later, the neon white ruler transformed into a neon red.

Wind's heartbeat intensified. "W-What are you doing ma'am?" She had spanked him of course, but she hasn't used a fire spell until the first day she...

"Shut up. Do you know why I'm doing this hun?" She twirled the ruler in her right hand.

"N-No."

"Good." She tightened the grip of her legs and trapped his legs with hers.

"W-What are you-. Ah!" A bloodcurdling scream escaped his lips as the fire infused ruler smacked his bare skin.

"Scream! Scream for me!" She whacked him again.

"Angela! Angela!" He instinctively called her first name out.

"Yea! That's who I am!" She smiled and brought her tool harder against his bum.

"It hurts! It hurts!" He screamed. Openly sobbing be damned. She has never ever used a fire spell on him since his imprisonment. It was like taking a burning piece of iron and holding it down on him 2 seconds at a time.

"I know it does! And it better!" Smack! Smack! She brought her ruler down on him harder. Her grunting could be heard through her apartment.

"Ahhaha! Stop it!" He covered his already red bottom with his hands.

Ms. Flame Tsked and removes his hands. "No! Who's been a bad boy?" She smiled and her beating continued.

"I-I am! I am a bad boy! I need to be punished! I am good for nothing! I am trash!" Wind screamed, tears flowing down in rivers rather than streams.

"You are damn right. You will always be nothing but my pathetic excuse for a husband! You trash!" She tossed the ruler aside and shoved him off of her lap with one quick motion.

Wind hit the ground with a thud quivering. His breath coming in short gasps and his vision blurred to a complete.

She rubbed her hands and stood up. "I want dinner in 2 hours. Make it good. If you are even 1 second late, then it'll be another hour in bed. You understand?" She walked past him and slowly up her stairs.

Wind however, wasn't even paying attention. With his boxers still down to his feet, he curled his small body into a ball. The feeling of fire running rampant through his body was enough to keep him on his side. "No…." His sobbing whisper would've been audible to anyone in the room.

"What did I hear you say!" Her voice making him scream.

"N-Nothing angel…" He whimpered. He laid there for a good 5 minutes before sensing his courage come back. He grabbed the carpet with both hands and used his remaining strength to get back onto his feet. "Why….Why must I endure this?" Despite his heavy hyperventilating, he got up and walked towards the kitchen…Why should he show her pain? He had done absolutely nothing! His friends… His education…. All being annihilated with one fell swoop from this teacher.

_What can he do? What could he do?_

"Wind….Calm down….." He thought to himself as he reached for a small plastic bag inside a cabinet. A nice ice pack would treat his behind well…

(And Chapter 2 is up. I updated for all you believers :P.)


End file.
